


When The Stork Calls

by FlowerChiild



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Original Character(s), Sweet, Tarrant's a daddy, i love these two so much, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChiild/pseuds/FlowerChiild
Summary: Alice decided then she'd rather fight the Jabberwocky than go through with this.





	When The Stork Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! xoxox

Outbreak erupted within the halls of the palace of Marmoreal. Servants and cooks, knights and guards all whispered among themselves of the news, all while keeping a watchful eye on Bayard and his pups, who lay sprawled out in front of two large, white double doors. They were given strict orders not to let a single stranger beyond them, due to political drama among the dwindling followers of Iracebeth. The Queen had made herself impossibly clear - perhaps see through - and had given the pups a special list of those allowed. 

Alice appreciated the concern. She also understood that is was to keep unwanted guests away from her delicate condition, but she was the champion, and she liked to think that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, no matter the situation. Truthfully, all she wanted to do was wander the halls and sit out in the gardens, but her mother insisted bed rest. 

She was growing tired of bed rest. As she sat still, she noticed the itch on her stretching skin, and how heavy her belly felt. She had tried walking around her room, but she soon grew tired and dizzy of walking in circles. She had no appetite (nor was she allowed to eat regardless), and she'd read every book on every shelf in the few short weeks she had been cooped up in the castle. Desperate, and very unable to stand her bed any longer, she threw back the quilted covers and marched through the doors in nothing but her nightgown and an unruly mop of hair. She heard Bayard call after her, to at least take her slippers if she was going to go out and about, but she didn't listen. Alice hobbled down the pristine white walls of her prison and pretended not to notice the stares brought on by her condition. 

Alice, in a very Alice manner, rattled on the door to Tarrant's workshop. 

"Just a minute," She heard him call from the other side of the door, "And if that is you, Maybell, for the third time your fedora is not -"

"Poppycock, Tarrant!" Shouted Alice, throwing open the door and startling him out of his chair. Immediately, his eyes landed on her and turned brown in annoyance and worry.  
"Alice! Wot ah ye' doin? Teh doctah told yew teh ste' in bed, othe'wise yew'd hert teh babe-"   
"I am pregnant, not dying." She calmly stated, taking a seat beside Tarrant. He got up from the floor and started fumbling around the room, most likely looking for a pillow. "Tarrant, please, I'm fine! I haven't seen you all day, I just wanted to stretch my legs and stop by." 

He mumbled things about Mirana having his head for allowing her to wander out of bed, but he relented, letting her lay against his shoulder as he worked on orders to be completed before he took time off for her. He had been so stressed lately, his hair unrulier than usual, his skin paler and grayer than the skies on a cloudy day. He wanted to be able to provide the world for his wife and oncoming baby, but expressed constant worry about it not being enough. The child was due any minute now, which did little to soothe his nerves. Alice kissed his temples and massaged his shoulders. 

They were in the middle of a peaceful moment, something they hadn't had in a long time, when Helen came running into the workshop, puffing from exertion and red from worry. Her green eyes landed on her daughter and she let out a groan of relief. 

"Alice! Your sister-in-laws and I have been looking everywhere for you! We were worried something happened, oh please come back to bed."   
"Mother," Alice began, "I read in a book that exercise allows for the baby to move down the channel faster. Isn't that interesting?" 

Helen saw that her daughter wasn't going to budge anytime soon. She sighed, took a seat next to her, and called for tea to be served for the three of them. They chatted about London, how positively uncheerful it is, and how glad Helen was to be able to finally meet her youngest daughter's husband and come down for a visit(her other daughter, Margaret, will need some more convincing of the reality of Underland). Tarrant and Helen sipped tea, with Helen creating most of the conversation as Tarrant was busy completing orders for the upcoming ball. Alice swayed, feeling a dull ache in her belly, which slowly transcended into greater pain. To her surprise, a great gush of water flowed from in between her legs, capturing the attention of both her husband and mother. 

Thank goodness her chair was on wheels, because Tarrant essentially wheeled her all the way back to their room, yelling all the way there. She felt the wind on her face from the speed they were traveling, and would have been laughing if it weren't for the pain and fear she felt. 

"It'll all be okey, luv," Tarrant murmured into her sweaty hairline as she was situated back onto the colorful quilted bedspread. She was dreadfully scared, and very quickly losing her muchness.   
"I'd rather fight the Jabberwocky," She screamed as her midsection tensed. "A million times over than do this!"

Tarrant watched in admiration as his Alice fought through her pain. She writhed and clenched her teeth, as well as nearly breaking all the bones in his hand with the sheer amount of force she was squeezing it with. Her blonde baby hairs were pinned to her face, her Alice-blue nightgown drenched with sweat as she dealt with the pain. Suddenly her legs were pried apart, and he was pushed away from her for a mere second. But Tarrant insisted, and so he stayed by her, kissing her sweaty cheeks and wiping tears away. 

For hours she laid in pain. He eventually crawled into bed with her, rubbing her sides and arms in an attempt to soothe her. Then, amidst all the screaming was a high pitched wail to that of a babe. 

A bloody, squirming creature was placed in their arms. It screamed to the high heavens as Alice cried. Tarrant had been beaming the second he had seen it, opening its legs to reveal they had welcomed a little girl. 

"Alice," He uttered through oncoming tears, "Alice, 'tis a lil girly. She's beautiful."

To which then he promptly fainted.


End file.
